Safety to individuals is of paramount concern in any endeavor. There are situations where individuals may become preoccupied with a given task and do not realize when they may place themselves in a dangerous position by being too close to an object that has the capability of causing them bodily harm. One such example is a miner in a mine working near mining equipment that has moving components that could injure the minor if the minor becomes too close to the moving components.
Proximity detection systems are a way for an individual to be alerted to a dangerous situation when they become too close to an object that could cause them injury. Proximity detection systems typically use ferrite coils for producing an electromagnetic field that serves as a basis for the proximity detection system to alert an individual when they are in proximity to an object which could cause them injury. A ferrite coil has possible limitations in regard to the shape of the magnetic field that the ferrite coil produces. The present invention provides for an electromagnetic field whose shape can be varied and expanded as compared to a ferrite coil.